High School Party
by Mia-SVUismylife
Summary: “Well you look helpless enough,” he said as he blindfolded me and I spin the bottle and some guy grabbed me and dragged me into a closet... Nate/OC, with possible Smitchie or Shane/OC oh and OC/OC Rating T... You have been warned! Please read and review!


_This is like a prologue._

High school party

"C'mon were going to be late!" Cara, my older sister said to me. Tonight my parents were gone out and Cara was making me go to a high school party hosted by Adam Barley. I was afraid to go being 14 and all but I was excited to.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, I was wearing a pink tube top and black skinny jeans. We headed out to the car and Cara started to drive. When we get there I go in and Cara leaves me. I walk into this room and a guy pushes me down onto the floor.

"Now for all you freshmen here is how the game works, you get 30 minutes in the closet. The blindfolded person is the target and he/she will spin a bottle, whoever it lands on brings the person in the closet and does whatever he/she wants with the blindfolded person. The blindfolded person has no choice and can't object to what ever the other person wants to do." some guy said I decided to say, it could be interesting. That guy that was explaining the rules was Adam Barley and he was in charge of blindfolding people he looked at me.

"Well you look helpless enough," he said as he blindfolded me and I spin the bottle and got dragged into the closet. I was suddenly scared. "What's your name kid?" I whispering voice asked. "Cacia and I haven't kissed a guy before," I said in a small whisper as I blushed.

"Okay there is no need to be afraid Cacia," the voice said again I nodded he leaned in and started to kiss my lips very passionately. A tear slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, "It's okay Cacia, I'm not going to hurt you," the voice said as he started to kiss down my neck.

It felt good but it felt wrong. I few more tears slipped down as he started to pull down my tube top. "I… Uh… Don't think…. This," I started but he put up his figure to my lips, "Shhh, remember what Adam said you have to do whatever I say," the voice said.

More tears fell down my cheeks as the guy removed my bra and started to suck me.

"Ooooohhhhhh," I wined the guy laughed and pinned me against the wall kissing around my breast and stomach. I few more tears slipped down and he wiped them away, "Shhh, Cacia sweetheart stop crying," he said, he wasn't annoyed or angry. It seemed like he understood what I was going through.

"I'm sorry, continue," I said bravely, he unbuttoned my jeans and they slid off more tears fell as he removed my underwear and sat me on top of a large stool that was in the closet.

"I… Really… Don't want to do … this." I stuttered cause I was crying the guy embraced me into a hug, "Please?" he asked and I slowly nodded there was just something about this guy. I knew he had a good heart even if he was playing this weird game.

He opened my legs and entered me, he wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "It's okay, it won't hurt so much in a minute," he said as we started kissing. We heard a couple of knocks on the door and he slipped out of me and got me and himself dressed. I started to cry even harder and he picked me up, I cried into his shoulder and he was rocking me back and forth. We went out of the closet but I still didn't look up I just kept crying into his shoulder and he brought me into an empty bathroom.

"It's okay now Cacia, were out of the closet," he whispered as he sat me on the counter. I looked at him, I didn't know him but I didn't really think I would either. He had chocolate brown eyes, curly dark brown hair, and he was about 6"2. He was a senior and I was a freshmen.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"14," I answered still crying.

"Okay, that's why she is crying so much," he thought.

"My name is Nate Grey," he said I nodded.

Nate wiped more tears from my face and kissed my cheek, "It's going to be okay sweetie," he said as he hugged me, I hugged back.

"Now would you like to go dance?" he asked me when I stopped crying and I nodded.

We went out of the bathroom and to the dance floor. It was a slow song so I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. My stomach started to hurt really bad, Nate noticed this and brought me to the kitchen and sat me on a stool.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My stomach," I cried and he just gave me a hug, "do you want me to bring you home?" he asked.

"No, there is no one home and my sister has the key," I said clutching my stomach; he nodded and brought me upstairs.

"This is my room, Adam is my cousin and he is staying with us. You try and get some sleep and I'll come to check on you in a little bit," he said.

"Please don't leave me Nate," I wined, he sighed but lied down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep in his embrace.

_Okay I do have ideas for this to be a story. If you want me to continue send in a review. If I get 3 or 4 saying continue when dream's will come true is finished I will continue this story. If I get 5 or 6 I will have the next chapter up by Tuesday. Watch out for the next chapter of dreams will come true too cause I'm almost done the 6th chapter! Peace! Mia_


End file.
